The Pilot and the Emperor
by snheetah
Summary: A little ficlet about Amelia Earhart and Napoleon Bonaparte as they speak to one another for the final night.


**I don't own Night at the Museum**

 **This is just a little fun ficlet, no shipping whatsoever. Though I couldn't help but think that Napoleon had a little crush on Amelia during the first night they had met.**

* * *

Just like that the once in a lifetime night adventure was over. The female pilot, Amelia Earhart, couldn't believe how fast time had flown by but she had relished every single second of it. The adventures that Amelia had taken long ago, were all wonderful but nothing compared to the battle that they had in the Smithsonian. It was the most adventurous time she ever had in her life from the moment she awoke to the end of the battle.

Amelia knew what was to come during the morning. She had always known as she had stated it to Larry Daley before, but awake or not, that was an adventure that she was never going to forget. The female pilot could just travel until the morning sun approached but something stopped her from doing so. As she changed her course, she headed back to the Smithsonian to meets with her new friends for one last final time.

As the female pilot made her way within the museum, she didn't waste another second and went to help the others put the various museum artifacts back to their rightful exhibits. "They sure made quite the mess didn't they?" Amelia said as she helped a couple of the Tuskegee Airmen take a couple of jewels over to the exhibits. As she passed by with the group of airmen, she stopped short when she noticed that Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon Bonaparte had been tied up for the night and were being watched over by The Thinker and the female statuette.

It served them right after what they had done, but they were under the influence of the Ancient Egyptian pharaoh. Now that he was thrown in the Underworld never to return again, Amelia thought it best that it was better to just let them go. "I think these three chaps learned their lesson for the night," the female pilot said to the Thinker and the female statuette.

"They're going nowhere," the Thinker said as he shook his head at Amelia.

"We can keep them occupied with helping the rest of us putting these darbs back where they belong," Amelia said to the male statue, "also, I believe you would want to spend a little more time with your little lady until the morning."

Would he love that. Giving the female pilot a nod of his head, he released the three males and smiling fondly to the female statuette, he went to spend the rest of the remaining night with her.

Amelia watched as the two statues walked away from them as she then turned her attention to Al, Ivan, and Napoleon. "Now gentlemen," she said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at them, "in order to finish this clean-up before sunrise let's all try and work together."

"I ain't doin' nothin'," Al refused as he waved his hand in the air.

"Tsars don't do peasant work," Ivan chimed in.

Amelia raised a brow and if looks could kill, both Al and Ivan would be dead. "You were under the influence of Mr. Egypt," she stated, "but now, you're under our influence. You will help all of us clean this room up whether you like it or not." Amelia hated sounding so bossy but now was not the time to argue about it. "Quite being such wisenheimers and get to work."

That got a chuckle from Al Capone as he looked at her. Seeing a woman boss them around was not common during any of their time periods, but Amelia at times was sharp tongued. "Sure thing doll," the monochromatic gangster said as he motioned for his henchmen, "come on boys."

Once the gangster got his own group, Ivan did the same with his and so did Napoleon.

"Hmm," Amelia hummed as a smile made it's way to her lips once she got the three of them in line. The more hands they had in cleaning up the better and faster it was going to be before sunrise.

* * *

After everything had been put in the right exhibit, Amelia went about the museum to make sure that everyone was in their proper exhibit. She wouldn't have wanted for those guards who worked in the morning to move them around. Amelia wished that she could be in the Air and Space museum along with her airplane but she thought that it was better to head back to the basement of the museum.

As she walked, Amelia replayed everything that had occurred upon this night. She thought about when she came to life again, when she joined Larry on the adventure, when she kissed him not once but three times during that night. He had made her feel truly happy and had given her a wild ride for the night. A night that she had felt so alive in such a long time.

Before she walked to the basement, Amelia stood outside of the museum for a while. The night air was cool and pleasant as she looked up to the stars that were gradually beginning to disappear. If only she could fly up there one last time. Amelia was a risk taker but she didn't want to risk her "life" once more. Who knows? Maybe she would get the chance to see Larry Daley once more.

"C'est une belle nuit, non?" a voice suddenly came to her ears as Amelia turned around to see the one and only French Emperor standing there.

A little smile perked up the side of Amelia's lips as she looked from the French Emperor and back to the sky. "Indeed Mr. Bonaparte, it's a beautiful night that I will always remember and cherish."

Napoleon have a nod of his head as he walked up to her side and looked at the sky as well. "What...will happen to nous?" he asked as he looked at her, "now zat zee tablet eez gone?"

Amelia did not want to think about it. The thought of not coming back to life made her feel crestfallen. No more adventures and no more Mr. Daley. "I believe it is best to let time do his own job," the female pilot said as she turned her head to look at the French Emperor. "We may come back to life again, eventually."

Napoleon couldn't help but suddenly ask her. He had to admit to himself that he had developed a little crush upon the female pilot when they first captured her and Larry. Could it be because she had a tough personality? Her compliment towards him? Her beauty? She was very beautiful but he was not going to admit that to her. He knew that her heart belonged to the night guard and even though he was known for being a conqueror, he was not going to take that away from Amelia. "Est-ce que vous lui manqué?" he asked her.

Amelia had taken French during her academic years, but she titled her head to the side and rose a brow to Napoleon. "Pardon?" she asked him.

"Larry. Do vous miss Larry?" he asked her, mostly out of curiosity and that he loved hearing about relationships.

Amelia was taken aback by what Napoleon had said. Of course she missed him but she knew that the more she thought of Larry, she more unhappy she was going to be. Larry was alive, not a wax figure. How was a relationship like theirs going to work out?

"I do," Amelia truthfully answered the French Emperor, "but that doesn't mean that I will ever forget the adventure that he had given me."

That was true. Larry had not only given an adventure to Amelia, but he had done so with the others.

"Why do you ask?" Amelia then asked Napoleon.

"J'étais juste curieux," he answered her, "eef vous miss him, why didn't vous stay with him?" he asked her.

Amelia had not thought of that. Why didn't she remain with him? If she had, she would be with Larry during the night. She would have made new friends and went on plenty of adventures. What was it that kept her away from doing so?

"Mr. Daley and I are different, Mr. Bonaparte," Amelia began, "he has his own life outside of being a night guard, his own..." she stopped as she took a deep breath, "interests." She referred to other women whom Larry might develop a relationship with in the later future. "I don't want to be an obstacle on his adventures."

Napoleon was surprised as Amelia said this. Her an obstacle? "Larry is lucky to have met you...Madame Earhart," the French Emperor said, "if vous must know, il était always happy to be around vous," he said to her.

"That I am aware of," Amelia said to him with a warm smile, "but that is not what I mean Mr. Bonaparte. I know that I am made of wax...Mr. Daley is not. He has his own life. I don't think such a relationship would have worked out if he only saw me during the night."

"Vous could still be les amis," he suggested.

"That we already are," Amelia said to Napoleon, "and he would always remain to me as a dear friend of mine."

"Vous êtes si positif à ce sujet. J'aime ça pour vous," Napoleon said with a small smile upon his own lips as he looked at her, complimenting of how much he admired the positive characteristic that she had.

"Thank you...or should I say 'merci,'" Amelia chuckled that also made the French Emperor chuckle as well. "It's my own philosophy of life. Always be happy on what you're doing."

"Zat eez a good way to look at eet," Napoleon said to her. "Vous êtes positif, heureuse, et très belle."

Amelia smiled brightly at his comments. "That's very kind of you Mr. Bonaparte. You're not such a ballywagger after all."

The French Emperor had no idea what she meant by using that twentieth century term. However, knowing Amelia, she did not mean it in an ill way. "Je suis not what vous originally thought," he said due to him being one of Kahmunrah's allies.

"You were just influenced," Amelia said, "also, it is a part of who you are. You were an emperor and military leader and had to take action...though I am glad that you did not hurt any of my friends...especially Mr. Daley."

Napoleon did have a dagger against Larry's back, but to harm him, he was not thinking about it. Though he thought that Kahmunrah would have been amused to see it.

"Well then," Amelia said as she looked back over to the night sky, seeing it slowly beginning to turn a light color. "Shall we get going?"

"Oui," Napoleon answered as he held his arm out to her in a friendly gentleman-like manner.

Amelia looked at his arm briefly but courteously wrapped her own arm around his as they both walked over to the basement of the museum. "I believe I was settled right there," she said as she pointed to one of the rooms.

Giving her a nod of his head, Napoleon led her into the room. "Eet was a pleasure speaking with vous, Madame Earhart."

"Especially with you Mr. Bonaparte," Amelia said with a nod of her head and a bright smile upon her lips.

The French Emperor smiled as he gently took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Until next time, ma amie. Good morning," he said to her for her to rest well until they would came to life once more if it were to happen again.

"Good morning," Amelia said as she watched him walk away.

* * *

 **~ The End ~**


End file.
